


Priests and Pecan Pie

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Oral, Praise Kink, Priest, Priest Kink, Priest!Dean, Reader Insert, Sex, Sex in a Church, Smut, Taboo, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: I'm going to hell for this one. The reader delivers her mom's pies around town, and finds herself giving confession and a whole lot more at church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priests and Pecan Pie

It was fairly obvious by your parking what type of mood you were in. You slammed the door of your beat up old car, stomping up the few steps to your house. The front door faced the same treatment as your car door, and you rolled your eyes as your mother appeared from the kitchen, apron tied round her waist, raw pie crust on her cheek and a glare in her eyes.

'Y/N! What on earth?!'

'Bad day.' You grumbled, your hand closing around the bottom rail of the stairs. It wasn't a lie. Aside from the surprise quiz that the mathematics professor had sprung on you and the joyous news that finals were being shifted up a little date-wise, you'd had to deal with seeing your charming ex-boyfriend flirting (and probably sleeping) with half of the senior year. 'I'm going upstairs.'

'I don't think so, young lady.' Your mom was at the bottom of the steps now, and you saw that she was brandishing a rather large whisk. 'I need some help. And you need to relieve some tension. Come on. There's pies need making.'

You scowled, but didn't argue, knowing it wasn't worth it and if you cheered up a bit, there was every likelihood your mom would let you have one of the pies. As you stepped back from the stairs and followed her into the kitchen, your eyes widened.

'Wow. Mom, are you feeding an army or something?'

She chuckled, handing you the spare apron from the cupboard by the oven. 'No. Well...sort of. There's a Christmas drive at the church and I promised Father Singer that I'd help out.' You scrunched up your nose, but started to mix pastry just like she'd always taught you. In your opinion, Father Singer was a grumpy old bastard who liked scotch more than he liked the Lord, and you'd known the guy since you were a little kid. But your mom liked him, maybe more than she let on. Since your dad walked out when you were a little girl, she'd spent most of her time with the church congregation. Religion wasn't exactly your thing, but you were glad your mom had something in her life that wasn't the deadbeat who walked out on the both of you.

'A drive for the church?' You glanced at the calendar. 'I might be wrong but...it's November.'

'And? It's never to early to raise money for the needy, Y/N.' She reprimanded you, giving you that patented mom look of “I raised you better than that”. 'Anyway, it's sort of an event. We've got a new priest. Father Singer is taking semi-retirement and Father Winchester is stepping in to help him out.'

The name sounded familiar. 'Winchester?'

'Yes. Dean Winchester I think his full name is. Local boy. He's very nice.'

'Wait.' You dropped the pastry on the counter. ' _Dean_ Winchester. As in, _Sam and Dean_ Winchester?'

Your mom nodded. 'I think so. Sam's a lawyer apparently. Has just gotten married to a lovely girl in California. Dean's very proud. He practically raised him, you know.'

'Oh I know.' You replied, scoffing a little at your mom's tone. 'I know Dean Winchester was a little troublemaker who had a penchant for looking up skirts in middle school.'

'Y/N!' You froze. 'You shouldn't speak about people like that.' Your cheeks flushed red. 'Maybe he had a rough childhood, but it's how you turn out that counts. And Dean has as much right to redemption as anyone else.'

'I know, mom. I just never saw him donning the dog collar is all. How does he cope? No sex and all that.' You winced pre-emptively as your mother came up behind you.

'I'm going to ignore that you said that. Are you going to finish that pastry or not? I'm going to need your help getting these over to the church in the morning, you know.'

You glared at the pie pastry, as if it had wronged you. 'It's Saturday tomorrow, mom.'

'And?'

'I was hoping to get a lie in.'

'You can have plenty of those during the holidays. Besides, it's been a long time since you came to church. You'll be doing a good deed.'

'A good deed would be not inflicting a grumpy me on the public.' You replied sardonically. The spatula that hit the back of your head lightly was covered in pecan mix and you scowled as you felt it cake into your hair. 'Now I've got to shower.'

'Good.' Your mom smiled brightly. 'You'll be all fresh for tomorrow. You're helping, young lady. I don't force you to come to church – it's your path to choose in life, after all – but helping people is helping people, and in this family, we do _good_ deeds.' Her smile only widened and you found yourself catching it, most to your chargin.

'Oh alright, fine.' You relented, putting way more drama into it than was necessary. 'I'll help out.'

A kiss landed on your cheek as the older woman swept past you with a pie in each hand. 'That's my girl.'

*****

Fixing your makeup the next morning, desperately trying to hide the gigantic bags under your eyes, you found yourself a little excited. It was true that you'd stopped attending church a long time ago, and you were grateful to your mom for not pushing you, but you knew deep down that you'd disappointed her somehow. She'd never say it – she loved you no matter what – but she felt like turning your back on the Lord was the worst thing you could do. Well, maybe not the worst...

With a sigh, you picked up the light red cardigan you'd chosen to wear over your simple plaid shirt and jeans, paired with sneakers for comfort, before leaving your room. Your cat was sleeping outside the bedroom door, and strategically placed so you'd trip up. The yell alerted your mother to the fact that you were up and about.

'Good morning.' She smiled, appraising your outfit as she headed down the stairs. 'You look very nice.'

'Thanks.' You returned the smile, following her down the stairs. The whole house still smelt of baked goods and you took a big whiff as you walked into the kitchen. Naturally, your mom had already boxed up the pies, and there was a good dozen of them, all different flavours. 'Did you get any sleep last night?' You asked.

'Yes. But I had to make sure everything was perfect. Now the pies are all in freezable containers, so if people want to keep them for Christmas, you'll have to give them one of the little placards with storage and cooking instructions. If they're planning on using them straight away, they just get cooking instructions. Once frozen, they have to be eaten within the week.' She handed you the first box. 'Now, we'll get these into the car.' You nodded, trying not smile too much at her enthusiasm.

Once the car was loaded, and your mom had made you repark yours after the terrible job you'd done last night, you climbed into the passenger seat, waiting for her to start the engine.

The Church Of St Augustine wasn't far away, only a ten minute drive. Your mother normally walked the short distance, but with all the pies, it wasn't really feasible. As she pulled into the parking lot opposite, and started to unload, you saw Father Singer emerge. There were a lot of other people unpacking items from their cars, and you guessed that it was a large than usual jumble sale or craft fair.

'Hello, Y/N. Hello, Ms Y/L/N.' Father Singer approached the car. 'Can I help with some of those?'

Your mom all but combusted as he took one of the larger boxes from her, and you chuckled before heading towards the large stone building with your own box. Inside, you headed over to an empty table in a spot you _knew_ your mom would choose. Not that it mattered – everyone knew your mom's pies were the best in town.

The box chose that moment to split at the bottom, and you yelped, before finding a strong pair of hands rescuing you. You looked up, meeting bright emerald orbs and your mouth was suddenly dryer than the Nevada desert.

'Dean?'

The father cocked his head to the side, confused that you knew his name and you recovered your composure. 'Father Winchester I presume.' He nodded, and you tried to ignore the little pang in your heart that he didn't recognise you.

But then, in middle school, he'd probably only memorised the colour of all the underwear he saw.

'Miss?'

'Y/N.' You said, letting him help you onto the table with the box of pies. 'Y/N Y/L/N.' Understanding dawned.

'Ah. You're Linda's daughter.'

'Yeah. That would be me.' You brushed your hands on the jeans you'd chosen for comfort, wishing you'd remembered exactly how drop dead gorgeous Dean Winchester was. Then your eyes landed back on the dog collar and you blushed. _Crush on a man of the cloth, why don't you?_ 'Thanks for saving the pies.'

Dean's eyes brightened. 'Pies?'

You giggled. 'You like pie?'

'Oh yeah. My favourite.' You stepped up to the table, starting to unpack. It was a good thing you knew how your mom liked things set up. 'What flavours did she make?'

'All kinds. My favourite is pecan.'

Dean grinned. 'Mine too.'

You smiled in return. 'Well, if the pecan all gets sold, mom always leaves one in the fridge for me. Maybe I can bring you a slice?' You realised what you'd said, just as the words hit air and tried to backtrack, as Dean chortled in front of you. 'I mean, just...crap.' Your eyes went wide. 'Sorry. I forget you're not supposed to hit on the clergy.'

'It's monks that are celibate, sweetheart.' He raised an eyebrow. 'And you weren't doing too bad a job.'

'Y/N!' Your mom's voice made you jump, and you wondered if your cheeks were actually on fire. 'I see you met Father Winchester.' The younger priest turned, seeing Father Singer and your mother approach.

'I did.'

'Please, Ms Y/L/N, call me Dean. I might be a priest but I don't get too formal. I'm not as stodgy as Father Singer here.' The older man glared at his counterpart.

'Watch it.' He snapped and you blinked in surprise. Your mom laughed.

'Oh, Father Singer is just stuck in his ways. But he's good at what he does.' Her voice was practically tinkling as she spoke, and your surprised stare only grew in size. Was your mom _flirting_? Dean apparently thought so as he looked at you with a knowing expression.

'I'm gonna go get the rest of the pies.' You said, quietly, moving away. 'I'll come back and help you set up, mom.'

You practically ran back out to the parking lot, wondering what bizarro world you'd fallen into. Loading the pies from the car, you mocked yourself. 'Maybe I can bring you a slice? What the fuck. Seriously.' Best to get the cursing out of the way before you were inside. Your mom didn't have a spatula to hand to hit you with, but that didn't mean she wouldn't find something else.

*****

As expected, the pies sold like hot cakes, and your mom left the sale with orders for even more before Christmas. She'd accepted them all gracefully, as she always did, and once you were back in the car with her, you immediately offered your help.

'It would be very nice.' She said, reaching over to grip your knee. 'I miss you helping me in the kitchen. Since you've been at college, I feel like we've not had much time together.'

'Well, the holidays are coming up. Most of my finals will be over by the start of December, so I can definitely help out with the Christmas orders.'

She smiled widely, starting the car. Before the vehicle had even gotten to the end of the street, she had you pinned.

'So, Father Winchester is very nice, isn't he?'

You spluttered. 'Yeah...yeah, I guess so.'

'Nothing like the boy you went to school with.'

'Well, he was a couple years above me but...no. He's...not like that. It wasn't like I got to have a great conversation with him.' You weren't lying. Mostly because you'd avoided the hell out of him after the initial fuck up. 'Besides, he's a priest.'

'Oh, sweetie. Just because he's a priest doesn't mean he's celibate. You think Father Singer is a pious little altar boy?'

'Mom!' You stared at her in shock as she giggled. 'You aren't being serious? You and Father Singer?'

'He has...asked me out. Today actually.' She was blushing furiously. 'He liked my blueberry pie. And I offered to make him another. And he said he'd like to cook for me.'

You smiled, despite the initial shock, and tiny hint of disgust, at your mom dating. 'Doesn't it matter that he's a priest.'

'He's a man of the Lord, sweetheart, yes. But we all love the Lord in our ways. He's never been one to preach against sex before marriage -'

'Oh, I don't want to be having this conversation.' You said, closing your eyes and wishing the ground would swallow you whole.

'But, he is very much an advocate of love. As the Lord is.' She was almost swooning like a teenager. It was slightly disturbing. 'And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.'

'Corinthians.' You replied. You knew the verse – it was one of your mother's favourites, and you couldn't deny it was a nice piece of scripture.

'Having a life without love can be very lonely. I was lucky.' You mom looked over. 'Even after...' She swallowed hard and you knew exactly who she meant. 'I had you. And I've never loved anyone more, nor will I ever.' You smiled, looking down. 'But Bobby...Father Singer...he lost his wife young. He never hated the Lord for doing so, and he has the love of his congregation, but sometimes...you need a different kind of love in life.'

You nodded, leaning back in your seat as your mom pulled up to the house. 'In that case, you have my blessing.' You opened the car door, before pausing and looking back. 'I just don't want to hear anything. I'm scarred enough.'

Your mom's laughter followed you to the house.

*****

The knock on the door on a Sunday afternoon was unexpected, and your mom was out in the back garden, working on the roses she'd been cultivating all year. Apparently baking amazing pies wasn't enough, and she needed to have a hobby in every part of the house.

Flying down the stairs, you flung open the front door, expecting it to be Marge or Sue for your mom, but when you saw Father Winchester stood on the doorstep, a smile on his face, and no dog collar in sight, you stuttered, unsure what to do or say.

'Hi.' He greeted, waving his hand a little. 'Sorry, are you busy?'

'No. I was...watching something really boring on TV.' You regained your composure and smiled, opening the door a little wider. 'Did you want my mom for something?'

He shook his head. 'Actually, I was expecting to see you in church with her this morning. It was my first service.' He looked a little embarrassed. 'But your mom said you don't come along a lot any more?'

You felt bad almost immediately, and you shrunk inside yourself a little. 'I...don't. I guess...busy isn't really a good excuse huh?'

'We all worship in our ways,' Dean smiled. 'And anyway, it gave me an excuse to come over for some of that delicious smelling pie.'

You laughed, gesturing for him to enter the house. 'Right this way. Can I get you a coffee?'

'Coffee would be fantastic.' He beamed, glancing around as you shut the front door and guided him to the kitchen. 'Your mom keeps a lovely home.'

'All except my room. It's a mess. Studying keeps me pretty unorganised.' You confessed, putting the coffee maker on. 'Please, have a seat.' Dean smiled, doing so at the kitchen table. You opened the fridge, pulling out the pecan pie you'd had a gracious slice of the night before. 'I think we've got some cream left too. You can't have pie without cream.'

'Wow. You really are something.' He complimented and you blushed.

'How do you take your coffee?'

'Black please. One sugar.' You nodded, just as the back door opened.

'Y/N, I might need your help with moving that shed over just a few inches....oh! Hello, Father...sorry, Dean.' Your mom smiled, moving into the kitchen. She had dirt all over her front, and she was flushed from working outside. The air had taken a cooler turn of late, but that didn't stop her. 'I didn't realise we had guests.'

'Pie brought him here.' You said, cutting off two generous slices, before locating the cream in the fridge. 'As it does with most people.'

Your mom blushed. 'Well, Y/N helps make them. She's just as good.' His eyes landed on you and it was your turn to blush. 'I'll leave you two to it.' She winked at you and for the second time in as many days, you were wondering where the hole was to swallow you up.

'If I didn't know better....' Dean started, watching as you walked towards him with two plates, loaded with pecan pie and cream. 'I'd say your mom was up to something.'

'What makes you say that?' You said innocently.

'You know she's dating Bobby, right?' He paused, as you put the coffee down in front of him. 'Father Singer I mean.'

'Yeah, I know.' You shrugged. 'Both of them deserve some happiness.'

Dean shook his head. 'I didn't mean like that. I'm not against, no one else is against it. If two people love each other then why not? God didn't create the laws of marriage. He doesn't care who you love, as long as your love is true.'

'Wow.' You said, cutting a piece of pie off with your fork. 'That was...kinda beautiful.'

Dean chuckled. 'Not me who said it. It was Bobby. Told me that when I was a kid. He helped us out a lot, on account of my dad and all.' He placed a piece of pie in his mouth and immediately his face melted in pleasure. 'Oh my word...that is...' He chewed slowly, closing his eyes to savour the taste. 'This is heaven itself.' He swallowed, eagerly stabbing another piece as you watched. 'And you make these too?'

'Uh-huh?' You took a bite of your own pie, enjoying the flavours. There was a trick with cinnamon that your mom had taught you when you were six, and it always worked.

'No wonder Bobby told me to ask you out.' He stopped dead, another forkful of pie on its way to his mouth. 'Er, I mean...'

'Father Singer told you to what?' You blinked at him.

'He said you were a nice girl, and he was right.' Dean shrugged, eating the mouthful of pie quickly. 'He said you were smart, beautiful like your mom, and it would be a shame if you ended up with another asshole like the last one.' He didn't meet your eyes as you stared at him. 'I guess him and your mom talk a lot. She worries about you.'

'So...they're trying to match make or something here?' You pushed your pie around the plate.

'I think that might be happening.' Dean chuckled. 'Bobby's always been like a dad to me, since my actual dad wasn't around much.' You didn't know the story there, but you weren't going to push. 'He helped me with Sam, he helped Sam with what he needed to get to college. Even came with me when the overgrown sasquatch graduated.' He smiled proudly. 'So I'm not above listening to his advice at all.'

You raised your eyes to his. 'You're thinking of following his advice then?'

'Maybe I am.'

The back door opened again, and your mom walked in, an apologetic look on her face. 'Sorry, I'm interrupting again. I just wanted some coffee.' She made herself a cup and walked back out again, but the moment was gone from you and Dean. For the next hour you chatted about inane stuff, how he'd ended up a priest (something to do with finding God after it felt like the world was ending), and how proud he was of his little brother, who was apparently three inches taller than him.

As the sky darkened outside, and the pie was becoming a dangerous temptation for the waistline, Dean stood. 'I'd better get back. We've got evening service in an hour or so, and they tend to frown on us giving sermons in shirt and jeans.' His smile was wide and you felt warm flush through you as you followed him to the front door. 'But I'd be happy to have a pie date again sometime.'

'Was this a date?' You asked, a little coy and he laughed.

'Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see what happens next time.' He leant in, kissing you on the cheek chastely, and somehow leaving your knees weak. 'Thank you, Y/N.'

'You're very welcome...Dean.' You watched him walk down the path, admiring the fine curve of his ass through his jeans, before you shut the door, leaning against it with a dreamy look on your face. You sighed happily, before looking towards the kitchen where your mom was stood with her arms folded over her chest, a knowing smile on her face.

'What?' You demanded, embarrassed.

'I don't think I've seen you like this since Johnny Depp dressed up as a pirate in that film.' She laughed, and you scowled, although a smile was pushing through at the same time.

'Oh shut up.'

*****

'How was college today?' Your mom's voice echoed through from the living room as you trudged through, somewhat wearily.

'Tiring.'

'Oh, that's a pity.' You walked into the room, seeing Father Singer sat on the couch with your mom, both of them drinking tea and looking a little...dishevelled. You chose to ignore that detail and that it probably meant your mom had been involved in a make-out session with a priest, and focus on something else. 'I was going to ask if you'd deliver some pies for me this evening.'

'Are you busy?' You asked, frowning. She usually did the deliveries herself.

'Well, Bobby has asked if I would like to go to dinner.' She said, gushing a little. 'I said yes, but I forgot that I had a few deliveries to make.' Father Singer reached out to touch her hand gently, smiling at her and you fought the urge to make fake gagging noises. Seriously, your mom was happy and you were being a bit of a brat about it.

'Sure, mom. Of course I can.'

'That's brilliant. I'll make you another pecan if you like.'

You held onto your stomach, thinking you might have overdosed on pie in the last few days. 'No. I'm really okay for now, mom. I think I had too much.'

She chuckled. 'Okay, sweetheart.'

'Do you mind if I head out now? I kinda wanted to get some studying done before I pass out.'

'Of course not.' She gestured to the kitchen. 'They're all in the box with addresses labelled. I've even put the instruction cards in so you don't have to worry about that. Just drop and run.' You smiled, backing out of the living room, bolting to the kitchen.

You couldn't deny it was nice. It had been a _long_ time coming, and your mom deserved it more than anyone. And Father Singer certainly looked at her like he could see Heaven. Which wasn't a bad thing.

Picking up the pies, you called out a goodbye before leaving the house, looking at the first address on the list. It was for old Mr Buckner on the other side of town. You smiled. Mr Buckner was nice. He had a bit old Labrador that snuffled along the floor.

An hour and a half later, there was one pie left in the box and you noticed it was in a green container, which meant it was pecan. Looking at the address label, you groaned, almost kicking yourself.

_Father Winchester, St Augustine Church._

Of course it was a set up. You were going to kill her.

Putting your foot to the floor, you sped over to the church, hoping you could just leave the pie in the rectory and bolt back home. You'd barely slept, and you'd daydreamed your way through classes thinking of all the naughty things you shouldn't have been thinking about Dean Winchester. And now you were going to have to _actually_ speak to him, without dribbling on his damn shoes.

Parking up outside the church, you climbed from the vehicle with pie in hand, before slipping through the doorway into the large building. It was almost dark, only a few lanterns burning around the pillars, and the moonlight made patterns across the pews where it shone through the stain glass windows. It didn't look like anyone was home.

'Father Winchester?' You whispered, creeping up the main aisle. Looking around, you heard voices and realised it was coming from the confession box. With a heavy gulp, you moved forward, waiting outside for a few moments. The voices hushed, and then you heard Dean speak, before a lady emerged from the box. She was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, and she gave you a little smile before walking away.

You probably shouldn't have followed through with the next idea you had, but sometimes you swore there was a little devil on your shoulder.

Stepping into the box, you sat down, and heard Dean clear his throat.

'How can I help you?' His voice was clear and crisp and oh-so professionally sexy.

'Well, Father, I've sinned.' That wasn't the phrase you thought they used in the film but it felt naughty anyway.

There was a long pause, and you knew he'd recognised your voice. Either that or he'd smelt the pie. You decided to take the lead, knowing you were probably going to hell for this.

'I've been having impure thoughts about someone.'

'Have you? What sort of impure thoughts?' The crisp tone of his voice had dropped a note or two and you smiled, your fingers clutching at the pie.

'I met a man. Only recently. But I've been dreaming about him.'

'A stranger?'

'No. I knew him in school. He went away and came back a little different. But good different. I don't think he remembers me though.'

'I think he does.' Dean's voice was tighter. 'You wore pink a lot.'

Your cheeks were rose red by now, and there were going to be dents in the pie, you were sure of it. 'He came to my house. And I flirted with him. I think he flirted with me.' You paused. 'And I want him. And I know it's wrong but...I can't stop thinking about him. I dream about him, I thought about him all day at school...'

'And why do you think this is a sin?'

'Because we don't know each other very well. And we aren't married.' _Not that it's stopped me before where it comes to men._

'Do you feel like you could love this man?' Dean's breath hitched and you closed your eyes, squeezing your thighs together, getting hornier by the second.

'I think...well, I had a crush on him in school. He is very hot.'

'Is he now?' You could see him move behind the panel, and you wondered what he was doing. Was he hard already? Were you pushing this too far? 'I've no doubt he thought the same of you.'

'I was a kid. He could have anyone he wants.'

'Maybe he's picky.' Dean said, before falling silent. You wondered what else you could even say, but before you could open your mouth, the door to your side of the confession box opened quickly, and Dean moved in, pulling you up. The pie fell to the floor, certainly smashed in its container, but you found yourself not caring as he pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was swift but loaded with ideas of what was to come. 'Maybe he only likes that one girl. The one who makes him smile. The one who he wanted from afar all those years ago.' His hands settled on your hips. 'The one who makes perfect pecan pie.'

'Dean...' You whispered, aware of the cramped situation you were in. Squeezing down, you picked up the pie and Dean chuckled. 'This is probably ruined.'

'You can only ruin pecan pie if you don't like it.' He said, taking the pie from you and opening the lid. 'It's a little smushed. I'm only gonna eat it.'

'Why did you order the pie?'

'Wanted to see you.' He grinned. 'It was your mom's idea actually.'

'I-I didn't think you even saw me at school. I was a shadow. I wasn't one of the cool kids.'

He smiled, pushing hair out of your eyes, before pushing the confession panel aside and placing the pie on his seat. 'No. You were better.' His lips captured yours again, his hands pulling your hips flush against his. 'And I've wanted you for so long. I never even dreamed you'd still be here.'

'Where else would I be?' You replied, lips swollen from his touch, your temperature rising.

'Girl like you could rule the world.'

'What, with pie?'

'You've already made quite an impact on mine.'

You squirmed against him. 'Dean, you're a priest. We can't...' Your eyes landed on his dog collar. 'Especially not in here.'

'Remember what I told you last night?' His words came back to you, and you nodded, biting your bottom lip. 'I meant every word. I've been in love with you for so long, Y/N. I don't care we're in a church, I don't care we're in a confession box. I don't care that we could get caught.' The thought of that just thrilled your sinful body a little more. 'All I care about, is that I finally have you in my arms, and I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life. If you'll have me.'

It was sudden, and like it'd had fallen straight out of a romance novel but you weren't going to deny him. You weren't sure you could. 'I'll have you.' You whispered and Dean grinned.

'I'd better get started then.' His lips descended on yours again, and you moaned against him, every single little dirty fantasy you'd had in class that day suddenly coming true. His fingers slipped underneath your t-shirt, pulling you as close as he could get you, before deciding you were wearing too much. 'Take your shirt off.' He asked, kissing a path down your neck. You nodded, a little dumbly, before peeling the offending article of clothing over your head. His fingers walked up your back, locating your bra clasp and undoing it with deft fingers.

'Dean!' You gasped. 'You're like a dirty fantasy come to life.' You giggled and he looked up at you from between your breasts, allowing them to fall free. His smirk was slightly aggravating as he tongued one nipple then the other, coaxing all manner of noises from you.

'Ssssh.' He whispered. 'It's unlikely we'll get disturbed but I'd rather not take the chance.' His tongue circled your nipple again. 'You taste divine. Fairly sure you fell from heaven.'

'That's either cheesy as hell or blasphemous.'

'No. God appreciates the female form. Otherwise he wouldn't have made you so beautiful.' He smiled again. 'And I'm definitely thanking Our Father right now.'

You didn't respond, too busy trying not moan loudly at the attention he was paying to your breasts. His fingers pulled at your waistband, unbuttoning your pants with ease, and your thoughts drifted between how much you wanted to feel him, the orgasm you could already feel building, and wondering where a priest became so skilled with his fingers and tongue.

Your pants fell to the floor and Dean's nose pressed against your panties. 'You smell better than that pie.' He said quietly, looking up from where he crouched on the floor. 'I want to see if you taste as good.'

A shriek almost escaped your lips as he tore your panties away, before spreading you open with two fingers, prompting you to move your thighs as wide apart as you could. Dean smiled at your cooperation, before teasing your clit with the tip of his index finger, smearing your wetness around. You gasped, unable to control the movement of your hips towards him and he chuckled. 'Wet and eager.' He pressed his face to your pelvis, snaking his tongue against your slit, and let loose a throaty growl that almost had you coming on the spot.

He didn't stop for a full minute, and you thought you might collapse under the weight of your own arousal. When he pulled back, he was still smirking. 'Better than the pie.'

You slapped at his shoulder, trying not to join his laughter as he stood straight again, his lips against yours once more. You tasted yourself on his tongue, and he moaned again, pressing his erection against your leg through the thin black fabric of his pants.

'I gotta have you, Y/N. I've dreamt about this for ten damn years.' You still didn't believe it, but you weren't going to fight what felt like fate. 'You were always the one that got away.'

'I'm not going anywhere this time.' You replied, kissing him back, pulling at his pants. 'Now shut up and do what I've been fantasising about all day.'

'And what's that?' Dean teased, before spinning you in his arms. 'There's not much room in here. This might be easier. Until I get you home later.'

'Later?'

His erection nudged at you through his pants again. 'You didn't think I was going to just walk away from this, did you? When I say I want you, it's because I want you forever. God'll have to forgive me, but I'm a possessive bastard.'

You dropped your head to his shoulder as he kissed your neck with an open mouth, using his tongue to draw patterns on your skin, as his hand unzipped his pants. 'And what exactly are your intentions with me, Father Winchester?' You affected a proper tone, and he growled.

'Well, first I'm gonna make you take the Lord's name in vain. Repeatedly.' He rubbed himself against the crevice of your ass, pushing you forward a little. 'Then I'm gonna take you home and do that again.' The head of his cock probed at your wet entrance, and you pushed back, eager for him, feeling so dirty and wanton that you could feel an orgasm being imminent the moment he was inside you.

'Then...?' He pushed home, sinking into you, and you covered your own mouth to prevent from making a sound. The last thing you needed was the scandal of being caught fucking a priest in a confession box. Even though Dean was fairly confident no one would be here, it wasn't a risk you should have been taking.

He started to move, pumping into you slowly, bringing you over the edge with a simple few strokes of his cock, and he groaned as he felt your walls contract around his length.

'I'm gonna marry you.' He said, pulling you up straight, flush against his back, twisting himself so he could kiss you as he pounded into you, his own orgasm coming quickly, but none the less satisfying for the both of you. As you regained your breath, feeling him pull away, you turned, fixing him with a surprised stare.

'You're gonna marry me?'

He grinned. 'It's been my plan since I saw you in middle school with those frizzy little pink scrunchies in your hair.' He helped you with your pants and top, fixing your hair so you looked slightly less inappropriate. 'Now.' He said, checking you over, before reaching to grab his pie. 'I can't eat this pie alone. So are we going back to mine or what?'

Your mouth opened and closed a few times, the shock of what you'd just done with him in a church of all places, fighting with the shock of his forthright intention to marry you. Your mind made itself up fairly rapidly, and you smiled.

'Anything you want, Father Winchester.'

 


End file.
